nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Basilsburg (Jinavia)
|- |} Saint Basilsburg is the capital city of Holy Empire of Jinavia. The city is a major political, economic, cultural, religious, financial, educational, and transportation centre of Jinavia and the region. It is located on the Rauros River at the head of the Gulf of Jinavia on the Sea of Claws. Saint Basilsburg is a major economic centre. It is home to many scientific and educational institutions, as well as numerous sport facilities. It possesses a complex transport system that includes five international airports, nine railroad terminals, and the Jinavia's most complex metro system which is famous for its architecture and artwork. Geography and climate The area of Saint Basilsburg city proper is 716.9 km2. The area of the Megalopolitan Governatorate of Saint Basilsburg is 850 km2, which contains Saint Petersburg proper and five municipal towns. Saint Basilsburg is situated on the middle taiga lowlands along the shores of the Raurors Bay of the Gulf of Jinavia, and islands of the river delta. The largest is Zamenev Island. The elevation of Saint Basilsburg ranges from the sea level to its highest point of 456 m at the Saint Michael Hill in the Sunny Hills in the east. The largest lake is Ducezio Lake. Saint Basilsburg experiences a humid continental climate of the cool summer subtype, due to the distinct moderating influence of the Baltic Sea cyclones, with warm, humid and short summers and long, cold winters. Demographic Saint Basilsburg is the second largest city in Jinavia. The last census recorded a population of the Megalopolitan Governatorate of 5,772,108. The birth rate remains higher than the death rate; people over 65 constitute less than twenty percent of the population and the median age is about 35 years. While economic and social activity is concentrated in the historic city centre, the richest part of Saint Basilsburg, most people live in commuter areas. Government See also Local Government of Jinavia Saint Basilsburg is one of two Megalopolitan Governatorates of Jinavia, belonging to the Lashanska Region. The superior executive body is the Saint Basilsburg City Chancellery, led by the Megalopolite. Saint Basilsburg has a single-chamber legislature, the Saint Basilsburg Noble Assembly. Heads of local governments are nominated by the Emperor, after proposal of Minister of Interior, and approved by local legislatures. If the legislature disapproves the nominee, it is dissolved. The city is currently divided into twenty Boroughs. Saint Basilsburg is also the administrative centre of Lashanska Region. Administration of Saint Basilsburg The administration of Saint Basilsburg is formed of two tiers—a city-wide, strategic tier and a local tier. City-wide administration is coordinated by the Megalopolitan Governatorate of Saint Basilsburg, while local administration is carried out by 20 smaller authorities. The Governatorate consists of elected components; the Megalopolite of Saint Basilsburg, who directly leads the Chancellery, holding executive powers, and the Saint Basilsburg Noble Assembly, who scrutinise the Governor's decisions and can accept or reject his budget proposals each year. The headquarters of the Governatorate is Herrenhall; the current mayor is General Count Hans Maria von Schrimjager. The local authorities are the governing bodies of the 20 Megalopolitan Administrative Zones. They are responsible for most local services, such as local planning, schools, social services, local roads and refuse collection. Certain functions, such as waste management, are provided through joint arrangements. Megalopolitan Governatorate of Saint Basilsburg The Megalopolitan Governatorate of Saint Basilsburg is the top-tier administrative body for Saint Basilsburg. It consists of a executive Megalopolite of Saint Basilsburg and an elected 50-member Saint Basilsburg Noble Assembly with scrutiny powers. The Greater London Authority is mostly funded by direct government grant and it is also a precepting authority, with some money collected with local Council Tax. Areas which the Governatorate has responsibility for include transport, fire and rescue, development and strategic planning, while policing duties are carried out by the Megalopolitan Command. The Governatorate does not directly provide any services itself. Instead, its work is carried out by four functional bodies, which come under the Governatorate umbrella, and work under the policy direction of the Megalopolite and Assembly. These functional bodies are: * Transport Department – Responsible for managing most aspects of Saint Basilsburg's transport system, including public transport, main roads, and traffic management, and administering the city congestion charge. * The Fire and Emergency Planning Authority (LFEPA) – Administers the Saint Basilsburg Fire Corps and co-ordinates emergency planning. * Development Agency (LDA) – Responsible for development across Saint Basilsburg. Saint Basilsburg boroughs The administrative area of Megalopolitan Governatorate contains twenty (20) boroughs, or Megalopolitan Administrative Zones. The boroughs are administered by Megalopolitan Administrative Zones President and MAZ Councillors. The boroughs are the principal local authorities and are responsible for running most local services in their areas, such as schools, social services, waste collection and roads. Some city-wide services are run by the Governatorate. Some boroughs also group together for such services as waste collection and disposal, e.g. the West Waste Authority. Each borough is a Local Education Authority. Capital of Jinavia Saint Basilsburg is the national capital of Jinavian and is the seat of the Jinavian Government. The official residences of the Emperor and the Prime Minister, the seats of both Houses of the Jinavian Parliament and that of the Imperial Supreme Court are located in the historic centre. The state ministries are spread out around the city. Prefecture of Security The Prefecture of Security, headed by the Prefect of Security, is an agency of the Government of the Empire and part of Imperial Gendarmerie Corps which provides the security services for the city of Saint Basilsburg and the surrounding areas. As it is the capital of Jinavia, with Empire assemblies and offices and foreign embassies, Saint Basilsburg poses special issues of security and public order. Consequently, the Government of the Empire is responsible for providing law enforcement and emergency services. Jurisdiction The jurisdiction of the Prefecture of Security is now the city of Saint Basilsburg and the three surrounding municipalities. The Prefect of Security, acting as Prefect of the Defense Zone of Saint Basilsburg, is in charge of planning non-military defense measures to keep public order, guarantee the security of public services, and organize rescue operations (in case of natural disaster) for the Governatorate. Appointment and missions The Prefecture of Security is headed by a prefect titled "Prefect of Security", who (as are all prefects) is appointed by the Emperor, and operates under the Minister of the Interior, commands the Prefecture which is responsible for the following: * security of Saint Basilsburg, using the proper Imperial Gendarmerie Corps Megalopolitan Command if necessary in collaboration with the Imperial Guard; * issuing identification cards, drivers licenses, passports, residential and work permits for foreigners; * motor vehicle registration and traffic control; * registration of associations, and their creation, status modification and dissolution; * protection of the environment, general salubrity; * determining the dates of discount sales in large stores which can be held only twice a year; * issuing permits to bakeries/boulangeries for their summer vacation to assure that all the bakeries in a given neighborhood are not closed at the same time; Within the Prefecture of Security exist the "Major Case Squad". The Major Case Squad investigates high-profile cases (in most cases, murder) such as those involving VIPs, government officials and employees, the financial industry, and the art world. Saint Basilsburg Imperial Fire Brigade The Saint Basilsburg Imperial Fire Brigade is an Imperial Army unit which serves as the fire service for Saint Basilsburg and certain sites of national strategic importance. The brigade's main area of responsibility is the City of Saint Basilsburg and the surrounding municipalities. It also serves other main relevance military centres. The brigade is a unit of the Army's Engineering Arm and the firefighters are therefore sappers. With 18,550 firemen, it is the largest fire brigade in Jinavia. The brigade is placed at the disposal of the Prefecture of Security. Its motto is "Save or Perish". The brigade is commanded by a Brigade General as part of the Imperial Army's engineering arm. The brigade commander directly controls the Information and Public Relations Bureau, and who is assisted a Colonel-Adjutant, a Cabinet and a Chief of Staff, who controls the General Studies Bureau and the Financial Programs and Budget Bureau, and three Assistant Chiefs of Staff. * Assistant Chief for Employment ** Operations Bureau ** Formation and Instruction Bureau ** Prevention Bureau * Assistant Chief for Logistics ** Techniques Service ** Infrastructure Service ** Administrative Service ** Telecommunications and Information Service * Assistant Chief for Human Resources ** Human resources Bureau ** Personnel Welfare Bureau * Chief Doctor ** Emergency medical service/SAMU ** Chief of the Health Service The Brigade is subdivided in three Fire Battalions in Saint Basilsburg: * First Fire Regiment – "Northern Fire" * Second Fire Regiment – "Southern Fire" * Third Fire Regiment – "Eastern Fire" each contains eight Fire Companies and an Emergency Medical Service. Other than Fire Regiments, there are the two Support Battalions: * Instructions Battalion * Services Battalion Saint Basilsburg Administrative Services Building Saint Basilsburg Administrative Services Building (SBASB) is a building designed to accommodate increased governmental space demands. Construction began in 1901 and ended in 1908. The SBAS Building, which stands 201 m tall, is one of the largest governmental buildings in the region. It houses fourteen municipal agencies of Saint Basilsburg. There are 30 floors of work space served by 33 elevators, with an additional 15 stories in the tower. Saint Basilsburg public agencies located in the SBAS Building include: * Saint Basilsburg Department of Citywide Administrative Services * Saint Basilsburg Department of Finance * Saint Basilsburg Public Service Commission * Saint Basilsburg Public Advocate * Saint Basilsburg Comptroller * Saint Basilsburg Office of Payroll Administration * Saint Basilsburg Tax Commission * Saint Basilsburg of Information Technology and Telecommunications * Saint Basilsburg Department of Buildings * Saint Basilsburg Department of Environmental Protection. Education There are 1523 high schools in Saint Basilsburg, as well as 80 colleges. Besides these, there are 29 institutions offering higher education in Saint Basilsburg, including 7 People's Universities, Military Academies and the Imperial Academy. The university has over 20,000 undergraduate and 9,000 postgraduate students, who have a choice of 31 faculties and 540 departments for study. The Imperial Academy library contains over ten million books, making it one of the largest libraries in all of Jinavia. Saint Basilsburg is a financial center of Jinavian Empire and is well-known for its business schools; among the best are Finance Academy, The State Higher Institute of Management, and the Higher School of Economic matters. They offer undegraduate degrees in management, finance, managing, real estate and economic theory. National Technical University provides more than 14,000 undergraduate and 1,500 postgraduate students with an education in science and engineering offering a wide range of technical degrees. The His Majesty's Musical Conservatory,is a prominent music school in Jinavia. Imperial Institute of Diplomatic Sciences Relations is Jinavia's best known school of diplomacy, with six different schools focused on international relations. Approximately 500 students make up the university's student body and over 700,000 books can be found in the library. Economy Saint Basilsburg is a trade hub, financial and industrial centre of Jinavia, specialising in shipbuilding yards, aerospace industry, software and computers; heavy machinery and transport, including tanks and other military equipment, ferrous and nonferrous metallurgy. Major local industries are Shah Shipyard, Impfleets and JinFuelCorp. among other international companies. Saint Basilsburg has four large cargo seaports: International Grand Port, Emperor Pjotr II Seaport, Princess Natalia Helena Port and Northern Port. Cruise liners are served at the Bay Civil Port, almost outside the Bay. A system of riverports are interconnected with the system of seaports, thus making Saint Basilsburg the main link between the Sea of Claw and internal regions of Jinavia. Cityscape Saint Basilsburg is well known as the site of Saint Basil’s Cathedral, as well as the Twelve Brothers. The view of the city is dominated by numerous Churches and skyscrapers. The look of the city changed drastically during military junta times, which oversaw a large-scale effort to expand the city. The General Regent Hans von Opfelstrurmer introduced broad avenues and roadways, some of them over ten lanes wide, and he also destroyed a hill that obstructed efficient communications. Von Opfelstrurmer, however, is also credited with building the The Twelve Brothers. A defining feature of skyline, their imposing form is inspired by the Gothic canons. All twelve buildings are among the tallest constructions in Saint Basilsburg, apart from the Imperial Building which is the tallest free-standing land structure in Jinavia. In last years, the remaining part of Saint Basilsburg is quickly modernizing. Parks and estates There are 100 parks and 12 gardens in Saint Basilsburg, including 2 Church parks and one Church garden. There are also 340 square kilometers green zones besides 60 square kilometers of forests lushing around the city. * The Park of Rising Sun was founded in 1048 AD.The park extends into the northeastern part of the city, around the hills. The main part along the Rauros river contains estrades, chapels, dancing courts and other sports facilities. It borders the Old Garden, the oldest park in the city and a former parliamentary estate. The Park features the Hidden Theatre, a large open amphitheatre. * Admiral Guron Park is one of the largest urban parks in the region and the largest one in Jinavia. It has an area of 16.45 square kilometers. * The Park of Nobleguards, named after the Princes' guardsmen exercises taken in the past, is he oldest park in Saint Basilsburg and has an area of 5 square kilometers. From a central circle with five large fountains radiate birch, maple and elm tree alleys. Transport Airports There are five primary commercial airports serving Saint Basilsburg: General Kröger International Airport, Admiral Nousser International Airport, City Airport, Leondardo da Moliperti International Airport and Emperor Henry IV International Airport. There are also several smaller airports near Saint Basilsburg, such as His Majesty's Own Airport, intended for imperial use, and Western Airport, intended for private aircraft, helicopters and charters. Waterways The city also has three passenger terminals, (South River Terminal, North River Terminal and Outer River Terminal), on the river and regular ship routes and cruises along Rauros river. There are also three river freight ports serving Saint Basilsburg. Railways Saint Basilsburg employs several train stations and terminals. to serve the city. Terminals are located close to the city center, but each handles trains from different parts of the circumstanding regions and countries. There are also many smaller railway stations in Saint Basilsburg, serving local and regional rail lines. Saint Basilsburg is the western terminus of the Trans-Jinavian Railway, which traverses the country, to eastern Iron Mountains. Suburbs and satellite cities are also connected by commuter electric rail network. EleRails depart from each of these terminals to the nearby large railway stations. Metro Local transport includes the Imperial Metro, a metro system famous for its art mosaics, and ornate chandeliers. The Imperial Metro contains twelve lines, mostly underground with a total of 171 stations. The Imperial Metro is one of world's busiest metro systems, serving more than nine million passengers daily. Category:Cities Category:Jinavia